Strength
by Melodic Shadows
Summary: Strength does not lie in combat alone. Sometimes all you need are a few simple words. General centric, with minor Colloyd.
1. Strength of Body

…..Well, my first chapter story. Waking up in a cold sweat at 3am and suddenly having writing inspiration isn't exactly how I planned for this story to come out, but what the heck. Here it is.

Some revisions may be done in-site as I write the next chapter, but they'll probably be fairly minor.

As usual, hopefully its somewhat competent. With any luck the chapters will come fairly quickly; its really strange writing a story and not posting the entire thing at once.

* * *

**Strength of Body.**

"_Even I make mistakes. I made a terrible one..."_

_~Kratos Aurion._

* * *

The Torrent Forest.

Perhaps on another day, he would have stopped to enjoy the ambiance around him. Few places could house the colorful wildlife surrounding the lush forest. Even as tropical birds, of a species long forgotten, foraged for their evening meal, he stopped to admire none of it. Not even the perfect combination of humidity and heat, the feeling of perfection, could stop him.

On another day, he would feel perfect.

But today was not that day. And he knew that things were not okay.

Brushing aside the low-hanging branches of a stray willow tree, Kratos continued his trek through the forest. He'd been here enough, he knew every route, every nook and cranny that could be found here, and more. Every single detail, down to the types of trees in specific areas, were all burned into his retinas.

Four thousand years of living can do that.

Drawing his sword, Kratos cut away the vines blocking the main path and continued onward. For fifteen minutes he cut and slashed, hacking his way through the unused path of the forest, until finally, he hit a dead end.

And that's where he saw what he was looking for. A single stone slab, covered in archaic writing, overgrown by foliage. Brushing the plants away, he saw a faint glow emanating from the words carved in the stone, and shuddered involuntarily.

"_So...this is it."_

The seal to his life lay but two feet in front of him. Kratos was sure that the being trapped inside was none too happy with his imprisonment.

"_Just another sacrifice." _He thought. _"Just another, for the greater good._

_"Just like what I'm doing now..."_

Sitting amongst the overgrown bushes and grass, Kratos closed his eyes and began to wait.

It was only a matter of time before they showed.

And when they did, he could finally embrace the eternal sleep he so desired.

* * *

"Colette, _duck!_"

Moving by instinct, the blonde Chosen heeded the vocal warning and threw herself to the ground, barely avoiding the massive tail being swept at her. She had just enough time to get up and apologize before the tail came back, this time sweeping low at her feet.

Jumping briskly, Colette took to the air, using her speed to circle the dragon, proving to be a competent distraction while the fighters below her recovered. Sweeping down to avoid a trio of fireballs arcing lazily towards her, she turned to see Raine and Zelos patching up a serious burn on Lloyd's body.

Colette wanted nothing more than to forget the battle entirely and go check on her best friend. But she trusted the Professor, and heck, she trusted Zelos as well. Lloyd would be fine.

Summoning a small, spiked projectile in her hand, Colette threw it at the winged beast, turning its attention back to her instead of her wounded companion. Though the ball itself, as well as the lightning strike it emanated, did nothing but singe its yellow scales and generally piss it off, it was enough. The dragon reared back in pain as a well placed swing from Presea's axe, as well as a flurry of kicks from Regal, were able to knock the beast off-balance.. From her vantage point in the air, she saw the rest of the group split up and surround the toppled beast, ready to take it on once it regained its composure. Sweeping down, Colette landed softly right in front of the dragon and drew her chakram.

She was ready to begin her charge once again when a familiar voice rang behind her.

"Need...some backup?"

Turning around in shock, Colette saw Lloyd, beaten and bruised, but standing, holding the Angel's Tear in his hands. Before she could say a word, however, the sun appeared to be blocked out as the beast rose, enraged by the group that dared attack him.

Despite its massive size, the beast was fast, sweeping its tail out in a low arc, this time completing a full circle, hoping to catch the group off guard. Though everyone jumped it, the dragon used the momentum to swing its stubby arm out in a vicious uppercut.

Right towards Colette.

Before she could do anything, Lloyd leaped in front of the blonde Chosen, shielding her from the attack. Crying out in shock, the group was forced to watch as Lloyd was launched into the air by the powerful swing, his body rising high into the sky. Despite the looming shadow his body created as he reached the peak of the fall, Colette could have sworn he was up to something.

"_Did he just...wink?"_

Just as his body began to descend, Lloyd conjured up what little mana he had left within his body, flipping himself upright in mid-air. Using the same momentum from the conjured mana, he forced his swords in front of him and began to spin around in the air, creating a human-drill.

Finishing the preparations, Lloyd launched himself at the dragon, spinning like a top as he descended towards the earth. The only words he spoke were those of his signature move.

"_Rising Falcon!"_

For a moment, the dragon stood there, unsure of what to do. Looking down at the gaping hole in its chest, it staggered for a moment, looking at the group with uncertain, feral eyes.

And finally, with a final, guttural roar, the beast crashed to earth, and was no more.

* * *

"Good god, Sheena! What the hell did you _put_ in this curry!"

Failing miserably at hiding her her own amusement, the summoner placed a hand on the writhing swordsman's shoulder, letting out a chuckle. "Just some extra curry powder and pineapple. You need to get your strength back up! That dragon was about ready to finish you off!"

"She's right". Raine added as she raised her staff into the air, summoning a cooling wind that seemed to melt away Lloyd's injuries. "You need to rest. This forest is packed with monsters and dragons as it is. If one dragon was able to do that to you, think of what a pack could."

"I know, I know, I got careless. But I didn't expect the damn thing to be that fast!" Lloyd retorted in between mouthful's of curry. "With any luck thats the only one in this blasted forest...been nothing but trouble since we came in."

"Maybe, but don't let your guard down yet." Finishing the healing incantations, Raine put her staff away and looked at Lloyd again. "You need your strength more than anyone here, given the task that you must accomplish..." She trailed off, falling into an awkward silence.

Lapsing into his own mind, Lloyd turned away quickly, feeling his appetite drain away instantaneously . Of course, he knew why they were here, braving the deepest confines of the elven forest. They were here for one man. The one who helped them, hindered them, and damn near killed them.

"_Dad..."_

Silently, Lloyd rose to his feet, avoiding the eyes of the people surrounding him. He wanted nothing more than to just run away from what he was going to do. But in the end, he couldn't.

Motioning towards a nearby brook, he raised his head towards the concerned group. "I'm...gonna go clear my head. I shouldn't be too long." Flashing a hasty smile, he turned away and vanished into the bushes.

To Colette, Lloyd's emotions were an open book for her to read, and right now she could tell he needed time alone. Motioning to Sheena and Raine, she cast one last sad glance at the direction her friend went before heading back to the campsite.

"_If only I could do more..."_

* * *

**Chapter End.**


	2. Strength of Mind

Chapter two. No sense talking, lets get right to it.

* * *

**Strength of Mind.**

"Bull. There's got to be another way."

Turning away from the pacing and flustered Sheena, Regal sighed in frustration. "I want to agree with you, but Kratos not giving us much room for thought here."

Raine nodded in agreement. "Regal is right. If we had time, we could find a way to save Kratos and release Origin's seal, but at the present moment, we do not."

"No!" Colette looked at the two with shock. "Lloyd found the time to save me, why can't he do the same thing here?"

"Back then, we weren't a hairbreadth away from the collapse of civilization." Zelos countered. "Do we want to risk that much? Sylvarant was experiencing rising mana levels when you were restored, and Tethe'alla still had quite a fair amount of mana as well. He had time then, and quite a bit of margin for error.

"But now?" He shook his head. "There's simply no time. There are too many variables to factor in: the Eternal Sword, Origin's seal, reuniting the worlds..."

"In the end, Lloyd can only do what he knows will work." Regal finished. "He must follow his intuition, even if logic dictates it is wrong."

"This is a death sentence for one of them, either way! I don't want Kratos to die, and I sure as hell don't want Lloyd to die either!" Sheena was on the verge of tears, her voice cracking with every syllable she spoke.

Zelos, noticing the deteriorating mental state of the ninja, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away, instead leaning into his touch.

"Yeah, its screwed up for Lloyd to have to kill his own father. But if this is the way Kratos wants it...then there's not much we can do."

The group lapsed into silence after that, not knowing what to say or do to help the situation. Even as the forest wildlife bustled about around them, each member was still, lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Colette, unnerved by the silence and hopelessness of the situation, looked out at the riverbank where Lloyd was. Standing up, she looked back at the group, now that curious eyes were upon her.

Turning away from them, she started towards the bank. She needed to find Lloyd.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

* * *

"_What...do I do now?"_

Lloyd never expected to find himself like this. Staring out over the edge of the river, he watched as the water flowed on, moved by some unknown current towards an infinitely far destination. Every now and again, a stray rock jutted out from the otherwise smooth stream, barring the rivers' passage for a mere heartbeat. But nothing could stop the torrent, unending in its travel to an unsure destination.

"_But things here have to end someday...mana, friendships...life._

"_...Dad..."_

The tears that were forced back still hung in his eyes, barely making their appearance. For a brief moment, he considered letting them fall, allowing their freedom to flow just like the river in front of him. Just as quickly, however, he banished the thought. He had to be strong. For everyone.

And yet, he just couldn't.

For the first time in a long while, Lloyd was losing hope. The closer the group got to their destination, the more desperate he became for an alternate solution. A way to save everyone.

"_He may have tried to kill us, but he also helped us. And now he wants his own son to kill him...?"_

Lloyd was shaken from his thoughts by the rustling of a nearby bush. Brushing it off as a stray animal, he continued to stare at the lake until he heard the noise again, this time closer.

He didn't bother turning around; he had a feeling he knew who it was. Of course she would check on him. It was just like her.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a squeal of surprise and felt someone crash into his back. Instantly, blonde hair filled his vision, splayed across the both of them from the unceremonious fall.

Chuckling slightly despite his depressed mood, Lloyd turned around and pulled the Chosen up into a sitting position, keeping her hand in his when she was finally situated.

For a while, the two stayed like that, watching the river and its endless travels, their hands entwined together in a grip that would never let go. To Lloyd, the comfort he needed was there with him, and nothing was going to end this moment of peace.

At least, that's what he wanted.

Finally, he decided to break the long silence the two shared. Turning towards the Chosen, he started to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Don't..." was all she said. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, and for a moment forgot how to breathe, how to think. Smiling gently at her, he nodded, knowing he couldn't trust his voice.

Looking into his eyes, Colette continued. "You don't want to fight him...do you?"

"He's my father, Colette. My own father, who helped and hindered us, wants his son to kill him." Lloyd laughed, but there was no mirth in the raspy sound. "He knows the truth. Why is he still getting in our way? He could help us...He could...he could..."

Lloyd hung his head again, feeling the tears that wanted to fall, but simply would not let them.

Forcing himself back together, he continued. "I don't know what Kra—what Dad wants. He knows what is right, he knows he made mistakes...why can't he just accept it? He knows we'd accept him!"

Colette let go of his hand, only to put her arm around the swordsman moments later. "Who knows? To him, maybe what he's doing is the right thing. Even though he's made mistakes, he still chooses the path he's on, because he's been on it for so long."

"Then what do we do? Talk it out? Sit down over tea and discuss things, while all around us the world comes crashing down?"

Colette flinched at his words; the harsh tone was something she did not expect out of Lloyd. She saw the look of shock and guilt on his face, and quickly put a finger to his lips, silencing any apology.

"You have every right to worry, Lloyd. Who knows? Maybe talking to him will make him see his wrongs. It worked for me when I...when I was on the wrong path. Even after all we'd been through, I didn't trust anyone about what was happening with the Cruxis Crystal. It took a while for me, maybe its the same with Kratos."

Lloyd looked back towards the bank, nodding slightly. "Yeah...maybe you're right. I'll try to talk to him again. But...if it doesn't work..."

"You're...going to have to fight him." Colette finished.

Lloyd nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him once again. Noticing the look on his face, Colette pulled him to her, tightening the grip she had on him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Nobody here is either. I know Kratos is your true father, and your only family by blood. But remember Lloyd...we're family. We're with you. _I'm_ with you."

She felt him nod into her shoulder, not willing to speak.

And for a while, the two sat there, listening to the sounds of the stream babbling in front of them. Wishing that whatever came to be, never did. Wishing that time would stop, that they could stay like this forever.

But, as Sheena came through the clearing and told them it was time to pack up and head out, they slowly untangled themselves and began the trek back to their temporary campsite. They had not taken ten steps before Lloyd reached out and grasped Colette's hand, squeezing it.

Colette returned the affectionate gesture, but noted how weak Lloyds grip was on her hand. Squeezing it once again, she leaned into him, assuring him that everything would be okay. He turned and smiled weakly, understanding.

It was time to go.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Kratos's trail. The increasing amount of corpses and cut vines were becoming more abundant the deeper the group trekked into the forest. And finally, amongst the thickest of vines and foliage, they found him.

He was stock still, sitting beside a small ruin, thrumming with some sort of sealed energy. Without opening his eyes, Kratos stood and turned to face the group.

"So...you've come."

Lloyd, at the back of the group, released Colette's hand and stepped forward, his eyes locked straight ahead. Without glancing at anyone else, he advanced to the front of the group, and locked eyes with the man he was supposed to kill.

"Hello...Dad."

* * *

**Chapter End.**


	3. Strength of Spirit

….I'm really disturbed that the first chapter got so many more views than the second chapter. Makes me wonder if people didn't like the first one...uh oh.

Well, time to finish this off. I don't think I'll do another chapter story for a while though. I don't think I'm very good at it.

Eh, we'll see.

Anyways, shutting up.

* * *

**Strength of Spirit.**

**

* * *

**

Time, as they knew it, stood still.

Even as the rivers around them continued to flow, even as their breathing became steady and quiet, even as their hands reached for the swords at their belts, time was a nonexistent factor.

Turning to face the group, Kratos fixed his eyes directly on Lloyd, who looked oddly relaxed. His face showed no emotion whatsoever, and his eyes were fixed straight ahead. Though it wasn't a cold stare, Kratos could tell, could _feel_ the numb look upon him.

"_Almost like me..."_

Showing no outward change, Kratos shifted his eyes to meet Lloyds. Adjusting the shield on his arm he got into a battle ready stance.

"Are you ready?"

Lloyd, who had not moved since the initial exchange of words, raised an eyebrow, still not moving for his blades. Finally, he spoke.

"Da-...Kratos. Is there no other way?"

Kratos glared at him coldly. "Are you still thinking like that, Lloyd?" You're going to die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. Focus on what you have to do.

"I am the seal. If you want the pact with Origin...you must kill me."

Banishing all outward emotion from his face, Lloyd nodded and drew his blades, allowing them to dangle by his sides. His movements were almost lethargic to Kratos's eye, but he brushed it aside. Raising the Flamberge into a ready stance, he locked eyes with his son. "Lloyd. I'm not going to hold back this time. You better fight me with everything you have."

Lloyd nodded, simply pointing one of his swords at Kratos. Eying him with the same look, he dropped the sword back to his side.

"I know. Farewell, Dad.".

And with that statement, Kratos was merely an afterimage.

* * *

"This is wrong. We should be in there."

The rest of the group was fully prepared to aid Lloyd in his battle against Kratos. But after the glares they received from both father and son alike, the party scattered to the sidelines of the small clearing, watching the battle intently.

"No Sheena. This is Lloyd's battle, not ours. Whatever Kratos wants, he wants Lloyd to do it."

Raine never took herself for much of a hypocrite, but she could scarcely believe the words that flew from her mouth. Every one of them wanted to help in the battle. But on the sidelines...they were truly helpless.

Colette, who was as close as she could get to the battle without becoming a part of it, winced with every glancing blow Lloyd took. He seemed to be moving slower and slower with each passing moment as Kratos continued to whittle down his defenses. A well placed cut on his abdomen was bleeding freshly, and the various paper cuts from a wayward Air Thrust created a thousand trickles of blood that cascaded down his face.

Despite the wounds he was inflicting on his son, Kratos did not let up. Knocking one of Lloyd's blades into the ground, Kratos slammed his foot into it, releasing a crushing amount of mana that caused the Angel's Tear to snap in two. Pivoting onto his other foot, he released a sizable amount of mana from his feet, effectively creating an enhanced jump. Keeping the momentum from his pivot, Kratos began to spin in the air, cutting upwards in a spiral motion.

The force of the Light Spear attack was enough to knock Lloyds useless sword out of his hand. Desperately trying to bring his last good blade to bear, he barely knocked away the sword aimed for his heart, watching it skim past his tunic.

But still, Kratos did not pause. Stepping back and focusing his mana into a lightning strike, he drove forward into the stunned and weakened Lloyd.

"_Super Lightning Blade!"_

The initial thrust knocked Lloyds final good sword into the clearing behind him, and the subsequent Lightning strike hit him dead on. Sinking to his knees, Lloyd fell limp to the ground.

He did not get back up.

* * *

Eying his son's unmoving body, Kratos slowly sheathed his sword, the feeling of unease growing. He heard Colette's screaming, Sheena's surprised gasp, and Regal's surprise. He felt Raine's rage, Genis's agony, Presea's sorrow.

But all he saw was Lloyd. He was breathing heavily, trying to stay conscious despite the heavy blood loss.

"_Something's not right. He's not holding back, but this is not his full potential..."_

Rolling onto his side, Lloyd attempted to rise, only to fall back to the earth, bringing forth more spasms of pain. Collapsing once again, he began a fit of coughs, trying to force air into his lungs.

It was then that Kratos noticed the small, spherical object rolling towards him. The small ball glowed brightly, pulsating with energy, and as Kratos picked it up, he felt a familiar, almost painful power emanating from it.

"_Wait...Anna? Then this is...!"_

"Raine! Heal him! Now!"

Stunned by Kratos's words, it took Raine a moment to get to Lloyd. Holding her staff over her fallen comrade, she recited an ancient prayer, feeling its power flowing through her body.

"_Revitalize!"_

Instantly, Lloyd's wounds were healed. The scars all but vanished, and nothing was left but tears in his clothes and the dried blood covering every inch of his body. Groaning, he attempted to sit up once more, and would have fallen down again had Colette not rushed over to catch him.

Wearily looking up, Lloyd barely registered Kratos storming over to where he was sitting. He couldn't see his angered face, couldn't hear his shouting, couldn't feel the tears on his eyes. All he saw was the blood on his body, and Colette hovering over him, screaming something he could no longer hear.

Then all faded to black.

* * *

"-ur eyes."

"-lease wake up..."

"LLOYD, GET UP!"

Shouting in surprise, Lloyd shot upward and was instantly tackled by Colette. He was awake enough to know she was crying, to know she was hurting.

And to know that he was the cause of it.

Resting his arms around the Chosen, he looked up to the rest of the group. "Okay...mind explaining what the hell is going on here?"

Kratos, who rarely took the initiative in conversations, decided to make an exception. He eyed Lloyd with a fury very unlike his normal, calm demeanor.

"What were you doing, trying to get yourself killed? That was not your full potential out there!"

Lloyd glared at Kratos with an equal fire in his eyes. "What makes you say that! I was doing just fine!" He knew it was a blatant lie, but there was nothing else to say.

Kratos saw right through it, however. "Stop lying. You were slower than you were at the Martel Temple, your physical reflexes were completely shot, and you barely had any offensive potential! That was _not_ you, Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked about ready to retort, but suddenly, his face went blank, his eyes downcast. Staring at the ground, he whispered: "No...You're wrong. That_ was_ me, Kratos. That was my fighting, my potential. All you saw out there was me, and only me. Who else could it have been?"

"Then explain this!" Kratos pulled out Lloyds Exsphere, safely tucked within his robes since it fell out of Lloyd's own. It took the group a moment to realize what it was before gasping in shock.

Colette was the first to react. "Lloyd...when did you take off your Exsphere?" She looked up with teary eyes. "Why...why would you take it off? You couldn't beat Kratos without it, even you know that!"

"She's right, man. What good would come of it?" Zelos asked, showing one of his rare genuine looks of concern. ]

Lloyd looked away from the group. "Kratos wanted to fight me. So I took it off."

"But you can't fight without your Exsphere!" Kratos was as close to shock as he could get. "You'd die without it!"

"I know. "

The rest of the group was shocked by the words from Lloyds mouth, but he continued.

"If the only way I could beat you is by putting this Exsphere on...then I wouldn't be beating you, Kratos. I wouldn't be killing you."

"Of course you would. Its your actions, its your control."

"Its my actions as well when its off." Lloyd countered. "Its the means to beat you. To kill you. In the end...the person in this Exsphere is giving me the power to kill you.

"Then use it! Kill me and release the seal!"

Lloyd suddenly looked up, his eyes blazing. "Are you _stupid, _Kratos? Have you _forgotten_ who my Exspehre was made of, who sacrificed her life for its creation?"

"That has no conne-"

"SHUT UP!" Lloyd was furious, tears streaming from his face, his voice wavering with every word. "You don't get it, do you? It makes all the difference! Anna! Your _wife!_ My _mother_! She is in this Exsphere! Do you want your wife to be the means of your death! Do you want to make her kill you through me? Because that's what happens!

"If the only way to kill you is by using my mother...then I won't do it. I refuse to let my mother kill you."

Kratos stood there, dumbfounded, the meaning of his son's words sinking into him.

"_In the end...it would be her. Lloyd could not beat me alone. Only with Anna...with his exphere, could he do it. And by that means...it would be Anna. _

"_...I'm sorry..."_

"Don't you see, Dad?" Lloyd looked up, tears still streaming from his face, his hold on Colette tightening with every passing moment. "What good will come of dying? There's no meaning in it. Even if you wanted to die, your solution is to make your own son, and by extension, your own wife, do the deed? Did you ever think of her during all this?"

Kratos was numb. His son was right. _"How could I have been so stupid...?"_

"Dad...we'll find a way. We'll release the seal, and we'll save you." Shakily standing up alongside Colette, Lloyd released one of his hands and extended it to Kratos. "Just like we always wanted to."

Kratos stared at his sons hand, unable to comprehend what just happened. He had family that cared...he had people that really wanted him to live.

"_I have family. I have my son. Perhaps...yes, perhaps I still have quite a bit of living to do."_

With the slightest smile, Kratos took his hand.

"Alright, my son. Let's do this."

* * *

**Story End.**


End file.
